Everyone Needs A Warm Hug
by Rsbaird
Summary: (Modern AU) Oh, hi! My name is Anna! So some crazy things have gone in my life, and I want to tell my story to you. I hope it helps you in the future because I know it would've helped me.
1. When She Loved Me

Oh, hi! My name is Anna! If you haven't already guessed, I am super hyper. Sorry if that annoys you. Anyways I guess I should tell you a little about me. See that little redhead next to that platinum blonde girl? Yeah, that's me. That blonde is my sister. We have been through a lot, and I thought I could tell you guys our story. Now where to start...

* * *

><p><span><strong>13 Years Ago...<strong>

"Anna!" someone pounces on me. Is it the boogy man?! Elsa told me if you don't put a sock on your bed the boogy man will eat you! Did I forget to put a sock on my bed?! I don't want to be eaten!

The person bounces on me again. "Oof!" I groan. I let out a huge gush of air as the person jabs me in the ribcage. I open my eyes, and I see Elsa staring goofily down at me. Her braid swings right in front of my nose. Don't sneeze! Don't sneeze! "AAACHOOOO!" I sneeze.

Elsa laughs, and she collapses on me. "Elsa get off!" I whine as I feel myself get squished. She giggles, "You sound so cute when you sneeze! Your face scrunches up, and you mutter under your breath 'don't sneeze'!"

I feel my face get really red. Why couldn't the boogy monster eat me now? I continue to scramble under Elsa, and I collapse onto our bedroom floor. I stay there, and Elsa leans her head down off the bed.

"You okay, Anna?" Elsa giggles. "My faceth landed on the floor," I say to the floor. Elsa laughs, and she helps me get up. "Race you to breakfast!" I scream.

I race out of our bedroom down the stairs, and I hear Elsa behind me. I scramble around the corner, and I knock into the dog. "Sorry Olaf!" I yell behind my shoulder. Elsa is right behind me! "It's not nice to run into the dog," she teases. Elsa speeds up. Oh no you don't! She's not gonna beat me today!

"Chocolate chip pancakes for the winner!" Mama yells from the kitchen. Chocolate? This just got real. I run even faster, and I hear Elsa coming up beside me. The kitchen is right ahead! Just gotta best Elsa!

"FOR CHOCOLATE!" I scream. I bunch up my tiny legs and leap. I fall onto the floor on my belly, sliding towards the kitchen. Elsa is running right beside me, and I stretch out my hand. Almost got it... YES!

"Aww..." Elsa pouts. I giggle and jump off the floor. "Elsa, we can share the pancakes!" I tell her happily. Elsa has the chocolate face on... Oh no... "REALLY?!" Elsa shouts excitedly. I giggle and nod. Who would believe I was the younger one?

Oh yeah, I'm seven. I guess that is something I should've mentioned! Sorry, my brain is pretty scattered! So yeah, you might wonder how old Elsa is. Well she is... Uh... Hang on... Come on, Anna! One, two, three... Aha! Elsa's ten!

Elsa grabs my hand, and we run over to the table. I scramble up my chair, and Elsa sits on hers. Mama puts the pancakes in front of us. I start gobbling them down, and Elsa does the same thing.

After we finish destroying the best food ever, Elsa bursts out in laughter. "What?" I ask. Elsa giggles, "You have chocolate ALL over your face!" I blush and quickly start trying to lick it off. No way is a napkin gonna take away my chocolate heaven!

Elsa giggles, and then she says, "All the chocolate is gone, Anna." I pout. No more chocolate? I smile, getting an idea. I grab Elsa's hand, and I drag her to our bedroom. "Come on! Come on!" I tell her excitedly.

We finally reach our bedroom, and I drag Elsa onto my bed. I smile, and she looks at me questioningly. "Elsa, want to play dress up?" I ask her happily. Elsa gasps and nods her head excitedly. "Let's do it!" Elsa says energetically.

"And Elsa comes out in her five inch heels with a feathery hat," I say. "Judge, what do you think?" Olaf barks happily next to me, and I giggle. Elsa smiles and poses in the runway. I smile and clap. Elsa bows and giggles as her feathery hat falls over her face.

Olaf jumps off the bed and grabs the hat. "Olaf! No! That isn't a bird!" we say through our laughter. We chase Olaf around, our poor hat being dragged with Olaf. After we finally catch Olaf, we lay down on our bedroom floor.

Elsa pants, "Olaf... Is... A... Really... Quick... Dog..." I laugh breathlessly and say, "I think someone needs to lay off the chocolate!" Elsa sprawls across me and I wheeze under her weight. "Elsa! Get off!" I gasp. Elsa smirks, "Not until you say you were wrong!" I giggle, "You were wrong." Elsa frowns, "No, you are sup- AAAH ANNA!" I leap on top of her and tickle her.

"Is it a tickle fight you want?" she wheezes once she gets away from ym tickling wrath. I smile and outstretch my hand in a cheesy 'bring it on' motion. She smirks, and the tickle fight commences.

* * *

><p>After a long tickle fight, Elsa and I collapse on our fluffy carpet. Yes, you heard me right. WE HAVE A FLUFFY CARPET! I bet you all are jealous! No? Well I would be! Elsa and I stay sprawled out on the floor for a while without saying anything.<p>

Finally, Elsa breaks the silence, "Anna?" I look over at her. "Hmm?" I ask. She sighs and smiles, "Don't you wish that it could always be like this?" I smile at her, "Of course I do." Elsa sighs and grabs my hand. I smile at her, and she smiles back at me.

Elsa looks like she is getting lost in her thoughts. I get up and sit next to Elsa. She looks at me questioningly. I wrap my arms around her neck, and she hugs me back tightly. "Everyone needs a warm hug," I say softly to Elsa. She nods into my shoulder, and I smile, treasuring moments like these forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So... What did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews, and I need a cover art so anyone willing to get one please tell me! Thanks and make sure to hit that follow/favorite! Stay awesome, and I hope you stay for the next chapter!**_

_**~rsbaird**_


	2. Falling Apart

_Elsa and I are really close... well, we used to be. Then he came along, but I'll tell you all about that later._

_So, anyways, I guess I already showed you about how it all started. I know, nothing happened. But trust me, I wish nothing happened. I wish that I could just tell a story about Elsa and I building snowmen and spending time together, but unfortunately, that's not true. So I guess we continue..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>2 years have passed...<span>**

_BLEEP BLEEP! _

I groan. Can't I just skip school today? I lay in my bed, every inch of me not wanting to get up. Elsa groans, and I hear a thud. I stifle a laugh, knowing she just fell off her bed.

"Anna..." she groans.

"What..." I yawn.

"Alarm..." Elsa says.

I groan and hit the alarm clock.

"Anna..." she moans from the floor, her voice soft.

"What..." I say exasperatedly.

"Help me up."

I scoff.

I leap out of the bed and change into a blue shirt and black athletic shorts. Elsa is still splayed on the floor. I huff, but soon find myself grabbing her two arms and pulling.

"Uugh!" I grunt.

"Anna! I am not that heavy!" she gasps in mock hurt.

"You... Need... To... Still... Eat... Less... Chocolate..." I pant.

"Oh just be quiet and pull me up!"

After a long while of dragging Elsa off the floor, we move on to brushing each other's hair. It's something I've always found special joy in doing, though I've never really understood why.

"So, what do you want for your hair?" Elsa asks. I shrug, "I don't know... I've never really done anything with my hair."

Elsa smirks, "Alright! I have an idea! It'll be a surprise."

After ten minutes of Elsa getting frustrated with my crazy hair, pulling and tugging sometimes painfully, she finally drags me to a mirror. I look into it and scream. Elsa jumps back in surprise.

"Do you like it?" she asks nervously, a little put off by my screaming.

I think, and take a closer look at them. "I... LOVE THEM!" I squeal. She put my hair in pigtails!

"I'm glad!" She smiles proudly.

I smile back at her, but then I look back at the clock. Oh no! I'm gonna be late! Not again! I leap off the bed and grab my backpack. "Sorry Elsa! I'm gonna be late for school!" I yell behind me as I run out the door.

I race downstairs and grab the first breakfast food I see, which happens to be a poptart. As I shove it in my mouth I yell, "Bye Mama!" Preparing to run through the door, I tighten my grip on my backpack. I sprint full speed, and I stumble as I skip the steps into the garage.

I look at my watch and run out of the garage. "Anna! I go to school with you!" Elsa tells me. I jump.

"When did you get here?!"

She giggles. "Front door!"

I slap my forehead. "Oh yeah!" We continue running to school.

Elsa pants as we finally make it to the giant school building, sighing in relief.

"Maybe... I... Really... Need... To... Stop... Eating so much chocolate!" Elsa pants and gasps. I giggle.

"See? Told you you should've joined field hockey with me!"

Elsa sticks out her tongue. "Sports aren't my thing, you know that!"

I smile at Elsa, and I sling my arm around her, pulling her into a sisterly side-hug. We're walking towards the front of the school when Allison, Elsa's best friend, runs out. Allison is a tall, stalky girl with dirty blonde hair. She constantly has it in a braid, and she always lets me hang out with her and Elsa. Also, she let's me have her chocolate! What's not to like?

"Elsa! Elsa!" Allison yells from the front of the door. Elsa blushes and buries her head in my shoulder. Did I mention Elsa is super shy to people? Allison runs down the steps and stops in front of us.

"Kristoff is looking for you! He wants to know if you would tutor him after school," Allison tells Elsa happily. Allison is the exact opposite of Elsa. She is very clumsy, definitely not shy, and loves sports.

Elsa smiles at me. "I'm gonna go hang out with Allison, okay Anna?"

I nod my head. "Alright. Promise to eat lunch with me?" I ask.

Elsa giggles. "Of course!" Allison grabs Elsa's hand and yanks her away.

"Bye Anna!" they both yell. I giggle and wave. I look around the school grounds, still trying to find my friends, and finally spot them sitting on the bleachers next to the football field. Its their usual hang-out place.

"Anna!" a blonde, long-haired girl screams at me. I smile as Rapunzel runs at me. Hang on, I think, she's coming in a little to fast. I try to run out of her way, but I'm too late... she tackles me onto the ground.

"Hey," she says from on top of me, grinning like a puppy.

"Hey," I wheeze out.

Still on top of me, Rapunzel asks, "So how was your weekend?" I gasp for breath.

"Good," I grunt out.

"Rapunzel, I think Anna is gonna pass out if you don't get off her," I hear my friend, Kristoff, inquire. We met when Elsa started tutoring him, and now he's my best friend!

Rapunzel jumps off me. "Sorry Anna!" She blushes, and Kristoff offers his hand.

"So polite for a nine-year-old," I say jokingly, although I know I'm completely blushing. Let's hope they think it's from Rapunzel tackling me.

I take Kristoff's hand, and he helps me up. I look around at the rest of my friends, and then... oh yeah! I forgot to introduce them, didn't I? Well, meet my amazing friends Rapunzel, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven!

Olaf smiles at me, "You okay?" I nod my head.

"Yeah, but I think I may have a permanent dent in my back!"

Rapunzel blushes. "I did not hit you that hard!" she huffs. I giggle.

"I'm teasing, Rapunzel."

Sven smiles. "Yeah, come on, Rapunzel, lighten up!" She slugs him on the arm.

"Oh don't go there Mister-Bowling-Is-Dangerous!"

Sven blushes. "It is though!"

We continue talking about fun, random nonsense until the bell rings. I wave goodbye to my friends and race towards my classroom. Fourth grade classes are on the third floor of the building. I race up the staircase and walk casually into the classroom. I then smile and go to my locker. This one may not have a lock, but, come on, it's a locker!

I swing open my locker and stuff my bag into it. Grabbing my books for class, I walk to my desk. I wave at Sven, as he sits next to me, and he smiles back. Our teacher, Mrs. Gerda (she likes going by her first name), walks into the classroom immediately after.

"Alright, class. Open your books to page 87 and take out your homework..." Mrs. Gerda tells us. I prop my head on my hand. Lunch couldn't come sooner.

* * *

><p>Elsa and I have a normal spot for lunch, and just like always, today I sit there. I wave at Kristoff as he passes by. Kristoff calls out, "Hey Anna. Want to sit with us?" but I shake my head.<p>

"Nah, I'm waiting for Elsa."

He smiles. "Alright, see you around." I wave goodbye and wait patiently for Elsa.

Before long, I realize Elsa is running late. I check the clock on the side of the school. It's 12:47. I sigh... we have until 1:15. I drum my fingers on the table. Don't worry, she's coming.

Alright, I'm seriously getting worried now. I already finished my lunch. Where is Elsa? I hear a laugh in front of me. It sounds really familiar. I look around until I finally find who I thought I heard. Elsa... there she is, over there with her friends.

I feel tears well up in my eyes at once. She... she blew me off for her friends! I blink the tears away furiously. Fine, then. Elsa can blow me off. I'll just sit with _my_ friends. I don't need her! With that thought, I get up and walk over to where my friends are sitting. They smile at me, and I get engulfed in our conversation.

* * *

><p>After school, I immediately get my bag. I walk out of my classroom and down the stairs. I pause as I walk past Elsa's classroom. I usually wait for Elsa, but she is probably going home with her friends today, so I don't bother.<p>

I feel sadness, hurt, and anger boil through me. I continue walking, finally getting out of the school. I feel so lonely, and a lump is forming in my throat. I close my eyes and walk home, alone. How could she?

* * *

><p>After I get home, I immediately put on my headphones and blare music through my IPod. I change into my comfy green sweatshirt and leggings... my favorite lazy outfit. As I sit on my bed and read the Blood of Olympus, I hear the front door slam open and close. I shrug and continue reading, turning up the volume on my music.<p>

Elsa bursts through my door. I look up at her and continue to read, but she rips out my headphones, looking furious.

"Hey!" I protest.

"Where were you after school!?" she yells, and I see that her usually-pale cheeks are bright red.

I look at her calmly. "I went home."

"We always walk home together, though! Why didn't you wait for me?!" she asks angrily, a little hurt.

I close my book and sit up. Feeling anger boiling up inside of me, I yell, "Why didn't you eat lunch with me?! Having to much fun with your _friends_and didn't want to sit with your lame sister?!"

She looks at me angrily, "Yes, Anna, I was with my friends! At least mine aren't weird like you and _your _gang!"

I look at her, stunned. She puts her hands over her mouth and reaches out to touch my shoulder.

"Anna, I-"

I push her hand away immediately, feeling tears already beginning to well up in my eyes.

"It's fine. Just don't sit with me or talk to me if it bothers you so much," I say coldly.

Elsa looks like she's about to cry. She looks at the ground and shuffles to her bed, not saying a word. My heart shatters, but I hide it well as I get around for bed. Elsa doesn't talk to me for the rest of the night. I close my eyes, my heart hurting. I don't know what to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you guys like the chapter! My amazing new Beta Reader, JustAnotherGirlInTheWorld, checked over it and made it a lot better :3 **_

_**Shawn Raven: Thank you :3**_

_**thepopcornpup: thanks! I'm gonna continue :P**_

_**So yeah, make sure to leave a follow/favorite! Make sure to hit that review box with a taco! Stay awesome! Bye!**_

_**~rsbaird**_


	3. Tearing At The Seams

Things didn't get better between Elsa and I. She continued sitting with her friends, and I felt my heart slowly beginning to break. Summer wasn't any better. I mostly avoided Elsa, and all our conversations were formal or very short. Everything got worse when Elsa began listening to _him_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>1 year has passed...<strong>

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Grouchily,I hit the off button on my alarm. Sitting up, I swiftly look at the bed opposite of me. A large lump in the covers snores softly. Heaving a sigh of relief, I get ready for the first day of school.

I grab my favorite t-shirt, a cute little snowman in summer, and put on some black athletic shorts. Huffing as I slip on my socks, I quickly look over at the bed again. Good, she is still asleep.

I clumsily race to the bathroom and start brushing, or taming, my huge bed head. Carefully putting my hair into two pigtails, I look at my reflection in the mirror. A girl with a large amount of freckles and a head of strawberry blonde hair looked back at me.

Hearing Elsa's alarm go off, I quickly get out of the bathroom and race down the stairs to the kitchen. Elsa and I used to race down for chocolate chip pancakes. I miss hang- No. Stop it. Elsa doesn't want to hang out with you.

Looking at the ground, I grab a cherry poptart and sit in the den. Turning on the television, I slowly eat the poptart. Thank you whoever made this delicious breakfast! Savoring the delicious taste of the poptart, I see Elsa walk down the stairs.

Still eating my poptart, I see her begin to heat up a chocolate chip waffle. She looks up at me and smiles softly.

"Hey," she says quietly.

"Hello," I say formally.

Taking this as a sign to continue, Elsa says, "So I was wondering... Maybe we could do something after school?"

Having the urge to say yes, I quickly reply, "I don't know... I might be busy. Maybe."

Elsa looks around excitedly, "Great! We could go to the mall or the theatre... Or... Or... the zoo!"

Smiling slightly, I look back at the television. Turning it off, I go upstairs and brush my teeth. Slipping on my converse, I walk to the front door. I grab my purse and messenger bag, mentally preparing for my first day of fifth grade.

Opening the front door, I begin running to school. Feeling the wind blow on my face and the hot summer sun beat on my back makes me feel at peace. I might hang out with Elsa! This day is going to be amazing!

* * *

><p>The day went by pretty uneventful so far... It just became lunch time for the whole school so we all are out in the schoolyard.<p>

"Hey Anna! Want to sit with us?" Kristoff calls from his spot next to our friends.

I shake my head, "Nah, thanks though. I just want to sit alone today."

Kristoff smiles understandingly and turns back to our friends. I sigh and walk over to a large oak tree. Sitting in a shady spot, I open my lunchbox. Mmm... Sandwiches! Chewing slowly on the sandwich, I stare at the broken seam in one of the sides of the lunchbox. I wipe my hands on a napkin and whip my head around.

Good, no one is around. Opening the broken seam, a photo falls into my hands. Smiling, I pick up the precious photo. That is, until I hear obnoxious laughter come near me.

"Hey look at little Anna! Aw, no friends to sit with?" a snarky voice coos.

I look up and almost growl, "Shut up Hans. I have friends... I just wanted to be alone. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Hans, unphased, looks at the picture in my grip.

"Whatcha got in your hand?" Hans asks.

Realizing the picture was still in my grip, I try to hide it. Two of Hans's goons grab my arms, and Hans takes the photo. He smirks and laughs mockingly.

"Aww... little Anna holds a picture of her big sister with her!"

I blush. I knew I shouldn't have left the photo out in the open. Struggling, I try to grab it.

"Give it back!"

Hans smiles, "No way. But, since I am feeling kind, I'll let someone else decide what to do. How about I let your own sister decide what to do with it?"

I freeze. Elsa is here? I watch as Elsa walks up next to Hans. He hands the picture to her, and Elsa bites her lip. Hans nods and watches with an evil grin. I continue to struggle, but it's no use. Elsa looks up at me and then to Hans. He nods, and Elsa closes her eyes.

She grips the photo and begins to tear it.

"Stop!" I plead.

Elsa continues to rip the photo. Hans laughs. I break free of the boys holding me back, but Hans punches me in the stomach. I fall to the ground of out breath. They force me onto my knees, and Hans lurks next to my ear. I feel tears start to stream down my face.

"Sit and watch, Pipsqueak," Hans growls.

He lifts my face up, and I am forced to watch Elsa rip my most prized possession. I continue to struggle, but three goons hold me back.

"PLEASE, ELSA! STOP!" I sob.

She rips the picture in half.

I feel my arms free, and Hans and his friends laugh. The worst part is that Elsa laughs with them. She... She is laughing at me. I run away from them, not looking back. I start hiccuping and sobbing, but I don't look back. The once happy picture of Elsa and I stranded on the ground, forever seperated.

I continue running until I reach my house. Running into it, I run to Elsa and I's room. I hear thunder outside, but I don't care. Grabbing a backpack, I start stuffing clothes into it. Running into the bathroom, I sob and grab the photo of Elsa and I in the corner of our mirror. I rip it in half, throwing away the left half. Tucking the right half back into the mirror, I put the backpack on my back, running out of the house. The ripped picture of now only Elsa sits alone in the corner of the mirror.

Sobbing, I continue to run, not knowing where I'm going. Thunder rolls around me, and I hold my head. I hear a scream behind me.

"Anna, wait!"

Elsa? I turn around, and just as I do, I feel myself being filled with jolts of electricity. Falling to the ground, the last thing I see is Elsa running towards me. Everything turns into a terrifying darkness. The tingling sensation never leaves my body. I hear a deafening crack, and I know I am going to die.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Updated finally! Sorry, life has been busy. I was taking care of a stray, crazy story, and other stuff. Yeah, I know, no excuses. Anyways, I'm ready to update! Yay! Time to answer le reviews!**_

_**Guest: Why thank you! Yeah, I didn't understand format on the first chapter... Sorry, I'm not the best at this. Anyways, thanks for the compliment! I hope you enjoy the story :3**_

_**Troubledgirl87: The next update is right now :D Thanks! You guys are so nice and supportive!**_

_**Fan-de-caidos-del-mapa: sadly, I haven't gotten the Blood of Olympus yet, but I am a huge Percy Jackson fan XD Anyways, thanks for the review!**_

_**Alright guys! That's this chapter! Thanks for reading so far! Stay awesome! Bye!  
><strong>_

_**~rsbaird**_


	4. Forgetting The Scars

"Anna!" a scream resounds in the distance.

"Someone call 911!" another voice yells.

"LET GO! THAT'S MY SISTER!"

"Ma'am please step back until the ambulance arrives!"

"Get her on the gourney!"

"We're losing her!"

"ANNA!"

* * *

><p>I sit up, gasping. I wince when I feel the raging burns on my skin. What's going on? What happened? Am I in a hospital?!<p>

"Anna?" a soft voice whispers.

"Mama?" I ask quietly.

My mama comes closer and gasps, tears in her eyes. She holds a hand to her mouth.

"Anna... my poor, poor baby..." she whispers.

I tilt my head. What was she talking about. I try gathering my thoughts, but they all seem to mush together.

"Mama, I... I can't think that well..." I scrunch up my face.

Mama sobs and whips her head away from me. The doctor comes in and puts a hand on her shoulder. Mama nods and walks out of the room. The man walks over to my bed and grabs a clipboard at the end of the bed. He smiles at me, and I smile back.

"Anna, you were struck by lightning about two months ago. Luckily, someone called 911, and we were able to save your life. Unfortunately, your injury has made your brain a little... slower in response."

I stare at him, dumbstruck. Two months? Wow... I was struck by lightning? My brain was injured? That actually explains a lot. The doctor sighs and gives me a supporting smile.

"You are going to be in physical therapy until you are able to use all your muscles again. I understand it may be hard and daunting, but stick with your therapy and I'm sure you will be able to move to your full ability again."

I nod my head, "Where's Elsa?"

He sighs and looks at the ground, "Your sister is at your house. She has requested not to see you."

My heart breaks a little, "She... She doesn't want to see me?"

He shakes his head, "Afraid not. I'm sorry, Anna."

I giggle, "What were we talking about?"

He frowns, "Your sister..."

I shake my head, remembering, "Oh yeah... I'm sorry, I forgot for a second."

The Doctor, Dr. Trovac, sighs, "Anna that might happen a couple times. We can give you some medication to help with it. You may find it hard to concentrate without your medication so make sure to take it."

I nod enthusiastically, "When can I leave the hospital?"

He smiles happily, "Today, actually. We have to keep you strictly in a wheelchair until you are done with your physical therapy. Of course you will be out of the wheelchair during the actual therapy."

Dr. Trovac unhooks the IV in my arm, and a nurse brings a wheelchair into the room. The doctor and nurse help me into it. I smile up at them. Dr. Trovac shows me the controls of the motor wheelchair, and soon I am zooming to the front desk. My mama hugs me, and I hold her hand.

The doctor smiles at Mama, "Put this medicine on her burns two times a day for two weeks. Also, here is a prescription for her pills to help with her attention span."

Mama nods and signs a slip of paper, "Thank you, Dr. Trovac, for helping her these past two months. I think we need to take her home now, though."

Doctor Trovac nods and shakes my hand, "Nice to meet you, Anna. Wish you the best of luck."

"Bye, Doctor Trovac!" I say.

He nods, and Mama and I go to the car. She pulls out a ramp attached to the car, and I get inside. She closes the door and starts the engine up front. We drive home and as soon as Mama lets me out, I drive the wheel chair into the house. Olaf barks happily and leaps on my lap. I look at him and slowly pet him.

"Mama... I... I can't get to my room..." I stutter.

"Oh! Forgot to pull this out!" Mama says and lays this weird ramp stair thing. I smile and drive up it, Olaf sitting on my lap. I get to my room and open the door. I see Elsa and wave enthusiastically.

"Hi Elsa!" I say.

She ignores me, turning to her IPod. I pout and go to my bed. Nothing else happens that night. We get my pills, and I take them. My thoughts clear, thankfully. I fall asleep that night, getting ready for school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I get up first and groan. I feel my wheelchair next to my bed, and I slowly sit in it. I wheel it over to my closet and grab jeans and a black t-shirt. Going to the bathroom, I put the shirt on first. I frown, how do I get on my pants. After many methods, I figure out that I need to first put them on and then grip the sink with one hand, dragging my pants up the rest of the way. Finally, I put my hair in twin braids.<p>

Oddly, I now have a pure white strand of hair. I touch it, but quickly dismiss it. Must've been result of the lightning. Sighing, I wheel myself downstairs and grab a poptart in the kitchen. I eat quickly and take my pills. I already had put on my medicine for my burns so I grab my backpack. I exit the house and my electric wheelchair zooms me to school.

I bite my lip, and I zoom towards my friends. Not turning around, they all mutter a weak greeting. I frown and poke Kristoff. He grunts and looks at me. He smiles goofily.

"ANNA!" he yells happily.

My friends gather around me, and I smile goofily. We all talk about what happened. Mostly me telling what happened. They inquired a few questions, and I answered the best I could. Finally, we went to class. Luckily, classes were fairly easy, and I grabbed my packed lunch, hanging out with my friends.

"Where's the handicap?" someone calls.

I wince and turn around slowly. Hans and his crew were there. Of course Elsa was with them, staying in the background.

"Aw, I heard you got struck by lightning. Also heard you have a hard time with concentrating. How fast can you react to this?" Hans smirks.

He chucks a balloon at me, filled with paint. I try reacting, but my arms come up to slowly. His friends laugh, and I bite my lip. The medicine had started to wear off.

"Someone a little forgetful? Look at this! Even before you were a handicap, you were a loser and weird."

Kristoff growls, "Stop messing with Anna!"

Hans growls at Kristoff, "Make me."

Sven shakes his head, and Olaf and Rapunzel hold back Kristoff. Hans laughs and walks away. I look down at the clothes.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Sven asks.

I look around, confused, "Why do I have paint on me?"

Olaf looks at me, "Anna, Hans hit you with a paint balloon."

I remember quickly and groan. At least classes are over. The bell rings, and I zoom to the classroom, black paint all over me. I sigh, life was going to be harder than I ever thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope this update satisfies! If any of you wanted to know, Anna basically is having a hard time adjusting to how it is going to be with her brain injuries. Don't worry, Elsa will come around! Happy Thanksgiving/Frozen Anniversary! Le review time!**_

_**thepopcornpup: not dead :D  
><strong>_

_**lightning1997: Elsa wanted to fit in :( she's hurting her sister in the progress though ;-; Updated!**_

_**Fan-de-caidos-del-mapa: I know... she will come around, I promise :D I haven't read the Kane Chronicles, but I hope I get the Blood of Olympus for Christmas :D**_

_**Guest: I'm sorry D: But at least she isn't dead!  
><strong>_

_**That was all the reviews! Thanks for all the support :D Make sure to hit that review box with a taco, and PM me reminding me to update for faster updates XD Leave a follow/favorite, and the more support, the quicker the updates. Thanks! Love you guys! Stay awesome! Bye!  
><strong>_

_**~rsbaird**_


	5. Warming the Heart

_After a while, I got used to forgetting sometimes. I had to stay in therapy for two months, and it was now Christmas time. Elsa and I were still distant. As long as she was with Hans, I couldn't even look at her. My memories are still a little fuzzy about what happened the day I got struck by lightning. Luckily, my burns healed, leaving only one small, but long, scar on my left ribcage._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Three Months Later...<strong>

I smile excitedly, looking at my clock. It was Christmas! Well, it was the school Christmas party. Today was December twenty third. The last day before Christmas break. Also, today was the first day I didn't have to stay in my wheelchair.

Getting up, I walk out of the room and change into jeans and a reindeer sweater. Kristoff gave it to me. I smile at Olaf, and he barks at me. Sighing, I grab my present that I made for Elsa. It was a cute little dog that looked like Olaf dressed in a santa outfit.

I made it myself! Grabbing a pill, I swallow it. I stuff some in my bag just in case. Smiling, I make waffles and eat them. I set a plate of waffles out for Elsa and head out for school. Whistling, I head straight into the school, wanting to be a little early. I smile and open my locker. Taking out my books, I go to my homeroom and go in right as the bell rings.

"Good morning, Anna! You aren't in a wheelchair anymore! It's a Christmas miracle!" Mrs. Gerda exclaims.

I giggle and smile, "Thank you, Mrs. Gerda!"

She smiles, and I sit at my desk. I await class to start. Finally, everyone is ready for class. Mrs. Gerda stands up and begins to talk.

"Good morning class! Today we are joining the sixth grade in a fun art project. Choose your partner wisely in this project! It must be a sixth grader, mind you!"

I nod and smile. Everyone cheers, and Mrs. Gerda leads us into the gym. The sixth grade is already there, sitting at tables with one empty chair next to each of them. A canvas is in front of every two chairs. All of the fourth graders run to find a good seat, and I stand there for a second. Who do I choose? All the seats begin to fill up, and then only one spot is left. Elsa.

I awkwardly walk over to her and rub my neck nervously. She looks at me for a moment. I stare at the table.

"I'll get the supplies," I whisper.

Elsa nods, and I pick up the supplies. I begin to think about what we should do, and I smile. Picking up a paint brush, I begin to paint a black sky on our canvas. I stick out my tongue, drawing stars on it. I make a grassy hill, with moonlight flickering over it. Next, I draw a moon in the sky, making it bright and colorful. Then, I draw a blanket. On the blanket sits two sisters, happy that they are together.

_"Is... Is that me?" I hear Elsa whisper._

_I snap out of my trance and stare at my painting. I had drawn Elsa with her back to me, and Hans shoving me down. I blink, but I was drawing the night sky..._

_"...I'm sorry..." she whispers even quieter._

_I look at her hopefully, "Can we be best friends again?"_

_"Sure!" Elsa smiles._

_I hug her._

_ "Anna. Anna. ANNA. ANNA!" resounds in the air._

Shaking my head, I look at where I am. Elsa was next to me, shaking my shoulders. In front of us was a drawing of the night sky and two girls on a blanket. It wasn't real. That was all my imagination.

Elsa sighs, "It's time for lunch."

I nod weakly and go out to recess with my class. I sit with my friends, all of them congratulating me on getting out of the wheelchair. I thank all of them and throw away my lunch.

Someone chucks a paper at my face. I pick it up and feel tears come to my eyes. The paper read, "Who wants to spend a Christmas with someone who won't even remember their own name? No one. You are so messed up that you scare your own sister away. Why don't you just leave everyone alone?"

I chuck the paper on the ground and step on it. I kick it and pick the paper up. I crumple it up, feeling the tears start to leak out. Why did they always pick on me? What did I do?! I hiccup, and I feel arms envelop me in a hug.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Kristoff asks softly.

I sniffle, "Are you afraid of me because I was struck by lightning? Am I so messed up that no one could even look at me?"

Kristoff gasps, "Of course not! You're Anna! My best friend! Who told you this?!"

I give the paper to him, and he growls. Kristoff takes my hand and leads me towards our friends.

"Rapunzel, take Anna to our class. Sven and Olaf come with me. Hans has taken it too far."

Rapunzel nods and we go inside the school. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf head off the opposite way, charging towards the sixth graders.

"Are they going to hurt him?" I ask.

Rapunzel shakes her head, "I don't know... he deserves whatever he gets."

I nod, and the bell rings after a couple minutes. I pick up my bag, andI hear Hans laugh.

His gang stands next to him, "Hey little baby Anna."

Elsa isn't with them. Where is she? I sigh, looking at him, "What, Hans?"

"Did you get my note? I just put down what everyone told me about you. I guess you needed a reminder since you forget everything," Hans says snarkily.

"Leave her alone," a soft voice says.

"Excuse me?" Hans scoffs.

I look behind me, and I see Elsa, gripping her fists. She looks up at Hans pointedly. He shrinks a little under her icey gaze, but he quickly stands his ground.

Elsa points a finger in Hans's chest, "I said, leave her alone."

"Make me, Ice Queen," Hans growls.

Elsa growls at him, "Shut up, Hans, before you regret it."

Hans laughs, "Aw... What a cute little threat!"

She smirks, "How about I talk about your little 'secret' then?"

Hans's face pales, "Whatever. Let's go before we get frostbite from the Ice Queen."

Elsa turns towards me and scuffs her boot. I smile at her.

"I'm so sorry Anna... I know I shouldn't have hung out with him. I have hurt you so much. Thanks to me, you have brain damage. I am the worst sister ever," Elsa sniffles.

I feel my heart begin to warm up, "Elsa..."

Handing her her present I say, "I forgive you."

She looks at the present and starts to cry silently. Elsa looks at me, a little surprised. Resting her chin on my head, she sniffles.

Elsa then hugs me tightly, "Everyone needs a warm hug."

I smile, "Yes, they do."

"Merry Christmas, Anna," Elsa whispers.

I smile, "Merry Christmas, Elsa."

I knew now that no matter what happened to us, Elsa and I would always stick together. No matter what trials, we could handle it. Little did I know was that there would be many more things that would happen to us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Told you! Review if you want to see the Christmas :D I have my Christmas tree up, and I feel in the Christmasy mood! :D Le review time!  
><strong>_

_**thepopcornpup: Yay! Well if you know someone like that... I hope they don't bully anyone :( If I knew you I would deifinetely be all awkwardly yelling at the person. Yes. Hans should definetely shut up.**_

_**Guest: Yep, he is definitely a jerk :( At least Elsa is protecting Anna now. Hope you like the update :3**_

_**Shadowfax321: Yes he is :P Elsa will definitely beat him any day XD**_

_**Make sure to leave your support! Follow/Favorite and hit that review box with a taco! PM me to remind me to update since I'm kind of forgetful XD Thanks! Love you guys! Stay awesome! Bye!**_

_**~rsbaird**_


End file.
